


Lunch Break (Gone Sexual)

by yamicore



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Sunny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breeding Kink, Claiming Bites, Classroom Sex, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Basil, Omegaverse, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shotacon, Underage Sex, slight belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamicore/pseuds/yamicore
Summary: Gift for HornyDaddy!Basil was a late bloomer. His friends have already presented with no hiccups. Early school years were usually a nightmare for teachers, with kids and teenagers possibly presenting during school hours. Unfortunately, Basil was feeling warm and he knew something was wrong.
Relationships: Basil/Others, Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Lunch Break (Gone Sexual)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HornyDaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyDaddy/gifts).



> omega goes into heat during school (gone wrong) (gone sexual)
> 
> this one took longer to write sorry orz. my nd brain really struggled to write the past couple of days hehe but it's finally here! this one won the poll by a landslide!!
> 
> ao3 noobs, please read the tags. if i could, i would send a surprise pikachu face every time someone is shocked and disgusted.

Going to school in your early years can be frightening or embarrassing. Basil fears the day he would present. He already has the feeling he would be an omega or hopefully a beta. His group of friends have already presented. He was a late bloomer compared to his classmates. The school usually handles any incidents quickly and without notice. Quiet gossips of whom were presented that week. Side glances and giggles, friends teasing and poking fun at their group. Basil’s heart filled with dread, waiting for that day to come. He hasn’t experienced any weird feelings or changes. Many teachers have explained what to do when that day finally came.

Luckily, Hero and Kel will help him when he does present as they were betas. Basil knows he would be an omega, it seems too obvious. Aubrey liked to joke that he will be their little omega of the pack and how she would always try to protect him. Mari would tease that Sunny already does. Surprisingly, Aubrey and Sunny never butt heads nor argued. Especially considering they are both alphas. Aubrey only argued with Kel, their bickering mixed with the already loud cafeteria.

“Are you feeling alright, Basil?” Hero asked, “You seem a little quiet lately.” 

Basil blushed and felt himself heat up, “Sorry, I guess I was lost in thought.”

Mari quickly perked up, “Are you feeling sick, Basil? You look really flushed to me.”

The blond quickly shook his head, “N-no! I think I can survive the day. It’s really okay!”

The older girl gave a dramatic sigh, with a teasing smile she poked his side, “It’s okay, Basil. I can tell you want to leave. I’ll walk you to the infirmary. I think you should rest!” She got up with a stretch and held out her hand to him. Basil sighed quietly, he can never say no to her. She giggled at him. He looked back at his friends and they waved. Basil gives them a reassuring smile.

Mari was so warm and protective, her presence was always welcoming. Her hand was wrapped around his thin wrist. She let out a big sigh once they left the stuffy cafeteria. Their quiet footsteps echoed the quiet hallway. Muffled chatter fading away as they approached the infirmary. Mari peeked in, scanning inside.

“Looks like there is no one here currently! The nurses are probably on lunch break.” Mari glanced at him, “Will you be alright staying here by yourself? I can stay if you want to.”

Basil shook his head and gently smiled, “It’s okay, Mari. I will be fine. Thanks for walking me here.”

She beamed at him, “Remember! It’s alright to ask for things. We are always here for you.”

The younger boy nodded, giving a bashful smile. Mari checked things over once more before leaving. Her calming scent trailing away, she smelt like fresh lavender. Mari had the best scent if you were to ask him. She was familiar and comforting. The big sister type, always watching out for others. 

Basil sighed, his head pounding. His pained whimper escaping his lips, he desperately needed to lay down. Basil closed the white curtains dividing the two beds, his feet puttering towards the bed. He flopped down, groaning in pain. Did he really get sick so quickly? He felt nauseous yet he couldn't bring himself to move. Basil panted into the pillow, his heartbeat increasing with anxiety. His stomach twisted and turned.

His body heated up and he tensed up when he felt himself dampening. He was in heat.

Basil whined in embarrassment. His mind racing, he was still in school! The blond shook and struggled to get up. He squeezed his thighs together and stumbled towards the bathroom. The door handle shook, refusing to open. He internally screamed in frustration. The bathroom was locked? The nurses locked it during the worst time. His blue eyes welled up, where will he get help quickly? 

Maybe Mari was still nearby. He needed to be protected and leave school grounds.

He breathed in and out. His shoes squeaked as he shuffled towards the door. Basil didn’t have a plan but he was hoping that Mari was still nearby. He stumbled into the empty hallway, trying to quickly escape to somewhere safe. Basil breathed heavily, choking out his sobs as he realized the grave situation he was in. Maybe he could go to his locker and grab his phone? He could call an omega hotline or emergency services. A pained sob echoed in the hallway as he stumbled in the direction of his locker. He beat himself up mentally, he should have his phone on him always.

Basil's knees buckled beneath him and he gasped. His hands grasping the cold floorboards, he wheezed as he pulled himself back up. He needed to get out of the hallway, there is no way he can reach his locker without drawing attention. The blond used the walls as support, slowly wobbling towards the nearest classroom. Hopefully, a teacher would help him. Most teachers were betas or omegas.

The classroom was empty and Basil teared up in frustration. He quickly moved to the teacher’s desk, hoping to find something of use. There should be scent blockers, this is a standard precautionary measure! His hands shook as he shuffled the papers around, moving stationery items around. His hand reached the drawer, there should be something he can use in there.

Locked.

Basil is running out of options. His knuckles knocked against the hardwood as he muffled his tears into his arm. His stomach tightened and knotted, his hole clenching to be filled. The boy whimpered and rubbed his crotch into the corner of the desk. Sweet slick filling up the room as he rutted and whined. His slender fingers reaching for the hem of his shorts, pulling them down. Basil sighed in relief, the warmth was getting too much for him to bear.

His fingers rubbed the fabric of his underwear, his own slick dampening the clothing. He whined, he felt so sensitive and tender. Basil needed a knot, needed to be filled up to satisfy himself. He pulled his underwear aside and desperately tried to plunge his fingers inside. The awkward angle with his already short fingers made it hard to pleasure himself. The blond cried out, unknowingly inviting alphas to claim him.

The boy humped into the desk, trying to find any sort of pleasure. His mind started to haze up, his thoughts jumbled into a heated mess. His small dick throbbed, begging to be touched by anything. His hearing was muffled as if he was underwater. He didn’t notice the door opening slowly. Footsteps preyed near him. 

He jolted when he felt a pair of hands gripping his hips, his body wiggled closer to the warmth. The person behind him rubbed their dick against his ass, their presence towering over him. They held his arms down and rutted against him. Basil sobbed in pleasure, begging for them to put their dick inside of him. He needed to be knotted and bred. Something lightly tapped against his face and he gasped, his blue eyes focusing and he found someone petting his hair. Their dick dripping with precum. Bony fingers gripped his cheeks, guiding him to his erection.

Basil opened his mouth and the inexperienced teenager sighed. The omega whimpered in pleasure. His mind screamed for them to stop. He wanted everything to stop but his body wouldn’t listen. His instincts begged to be filled. Basil moaned when the person behind him pulled his underwear down, the tip of their dick threatening to push inside of him. He wiggled his hips, trying to put the thick cock inside of him.

“F-fuck. I always knew he would be a slut.”

The blond moaned, their voices rumbled into his chest with every groan. Their deep, nasally voices panting above him. The teenager behind him held onto soft, unmarked thighs. Basil was overwhelmed with their alpha scent filling up the room. His head was dizzy with pleasure as they rock their hips towards him. Everyone was losing to their instincts by the second.

Shoes squeaked against the floor, desperately trying to merge together with every thrust. The hard dick rutted between his bum. Sticky cum mixing with his omega slick. Basil whined loudly, he wanted it inside of him so badly. A large hand pressed into his tailbone as they slid inside easily. His body spasmed, his slick squirting onto the floor as he cried out. 

The boys were needy and inexperienced, they only cared to get themselves off but Basil didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all, he wanted their knots inside of him. He whimpered when a particularly rough thrust brushed against his prostate. Basil pulled away from the cock in front of him, saliva and precum dripping from his red lips. Heavy breathing and quiet gasps filled the classroom.

“Please give me your knots!” He squirmed, his nipples poking through his cotton shirt. They felt so sensitive, rubbing against the soft fabric. The thrusting caused his hardening nipples to brush against the sleek desk.

Basil allowed himself to drown in pleasure, broken whines vibrating the cock in front of him. He gagged when they grabbed his hair and held him there. His nose brushing against their coarse hair. His reflex caused him to gag, swallowing the leaky precum. Basil’s hands thumped on the desk, struggling to move. Struggling to breathe.

A sudden force pushed him aside. Basil gasped as the two teenagers were shouting. Low growls threatening and snapping at the person who interrupted them. A familiar scent of earthy wood and freshly cut grass filled the room. There was lots of shouting and Basil heard loud stumbling, papers flying as the teenagers fought back.

“Shit, why the hell do you have that!” The boys ran off, loud buckling and squeaky floorboards echoing the classroom.

With shaky legs, he pushed himself up and saw Sunny. 

He looked furious. In his hand, there was a boxcutter. Basil whined, in fear and arousal. He has never seen Sunny look so angry. The black-haired boy pushed him back onto the desk. His hands clasping into his own as he scented him. Basil can the cold metal on the palm of his hands. Their hands were holding the boxcutter, the blond shuddered. Sunny was slotted between his thighs, gently rocking his hips against his. He can feel Sunny’s clothed erection throbbing on his thigh.

“Sunny?”

The boy above him breathed in, his teeth nipping on Basil’s collarbone. The blond was unsure what to do. His sweet scent wavering with fear and confusion. His slender fingers twitched, cautious of the boxcutter in his palm. He squeaked when he felt a tongue drag across his scent gland. His lips were so soft.

Basil heard a quiet murmur, “You’re mine.”

Sunny ground against him and the omega gasped. The boxcutter fell out of their hands as Sunny quickly unbuckled his pants with one hand. Basil whined and bucked his hips. His other hand gripping onto Basil’s own as he freed his erection. He panted when his dick rubbed between his cheeks, teasing his entrance.

“Sunny, please! I want to be with you. Only you.” The boy above him growled and pushed inside roughly. His breath stuttered as Sunny drilled into him. He may be inexperienced but he was passionate. His quiet moaning reaching his ears overpowering the loud slapping. His slick dripping, Basil whined at the lewdness. He is making all this noise, no one is nearby to hear him yet he is so embarrassed. He choked when his prostate was brushed against. The omega mewled and squirmed.

Basil babbled when the alpha above him hit it over and over. He feels dizzy with pleasure, his dick leaking precum all over his shirt. His legs wrapped around Sunny’s waist, trying to pull him closer as if he was trying to merge with him. He sobbed a hand grabbed onto his thigh and his ankle resting on his shoulder, an easier angle to thrust deeper.

“Knot me, please give me your knot! Please, please, please-” He begged and his stomach tensed up, “Sunny!”

He came all over his stomach and desk, sighing in relief but Sunny was still drilling into him. His cock limping and hitting his stomach with every rough thrust. He whined in pleasure and pain. His feelings jumping all over the place, scrambling and twisting. Basil twitched and sobbed, Sunny didn’t seem to stop at all. His teeth were grazing near his scent gland, growling and licking it. 

Basil knew. He knew that Sunny wanted to claim him. His rough fingertips were scratching his thigh, clawing Basil. Superficial crescent marks and red lines littered his thigh. He was refraining himself. Claiming was a serious ordeal. If Basil was being honest, he wouldn’t mind taking Sunny as his mate. His heart throbbed whenever he was around the quiet boy. He is a kind alpha. A perfect alpha for him.

“Please claim me~! I want to be only yours!” He turned his head, exposing his neck and he heard Sunny’s voice rumbling. He hid his face into his scent gland, rubbing his face in. He didn’t bite and claim him, he bit his shoulder instead. His fangs pressing into him before he apologetically licked the bite. Red droplets ran down his shoulder. Basil cried out, “N-no! I want you! I want to carry your pups, please Sunny!”

The omega panted, his alpha slowly losing control. His instincts were finally taking over fully and Basil loved it. The usually quiet boy was rough, he was acting unruly with his uneven thrusting. His body suffocated and dominated his smaller body. The desk rocked, the wooden plugs creaking on scratched floorboards.

“Slow d-down, Sunny.” His voice rasped, overused by his noisy moans.

Sunny claimed his mouth and Basil shuddered. Gentle kisses peppering the corner of his mouth before his tongue poked through Basil’s lips. He opened his mouth and kissed back. He breathed in through his nose. Sunny tasted of sweet candy, the ones Mari would bring every day to share with the group. 

His hips stuttered and Sunny moaned into his mouth. Basil cried out when he felt it. The knot was expanding, his hole stretched. Sunny was going to fill him up! He let out a loud whine, his legs tightening around Sunny. He wanted all of his cum inside of him. He bucked his hips closer to the alpha on top of him. Warm cum filled him up. Basil sighed in relief, closing his eyes as Sunny lazily thrust inside of him. The omega’s mind slowly cleared up. The black-haired boy hugged him close, his fangs grazing and licking his scent gland.

“Please…” He begged one last time and Sunny finally bit him. He was going to be Sunny’s forever. His body flushed, feeling the warmth spread throughout his body. His hole gently milked Sunny’s cock, taking his knot so nicely. He felt his tummy twist in pleasure and shuddered, his hips matching Sunny’s rhythm.

“S-so much…” It felt like it would never end, he whimpered as Sunny licked his tear-streaked face. Basil breathed out softly, trying to calm his nerves down. A hand rubbed his tummy; cum and sweat mixing together. Basil gasped when he looked down and saw a small bump forming. He was already so skinny and seeing how much come is needed to expand his small stomach made him moan. Sunny palmed his stomach possessively and licked Basil’s mouth, seeking entrance.

They lazily nudged each other, enjoying the silence as they waited for the knot to dissipate. Basil wrapped his arms around Sunny’s shoulders. Sunny was his mate. They were mated for life and Basil couldn’t be anymore happier.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @gorefloss ! i sometimes have polls on what to write next :)c
> 
> that poor janitor that has to clean that up. 
> 
> dm me on twitter to gain access to my proship omori discord server!


End file.
